I Should have kissed you
by 4everMagic
Summary: Song fic of I Should have kissed you by One Direction. Ian and Amy


**I was listening to this song and I thought of this song fic. The song is I should have kissed you by One Direction. It set between the 10****th**** and 11****th**** book (only because I haven't read the 11****th**** book yet.)**

**I should have kissed you**

_I keep play it inside my head  
>All that you said to me<br>I lie awake just to convince myself  
>This wasn't just a dream<em>

Ian and Natalie walked out of the court house after their mom's final trail. Ian held Natalie as they walked her being take away. It was then that Ian saw Amy and Dan watching Isabel as well. Ian fought the urge to call out to them.

_'Cause you were right here  
>and I should've taken the chance<br>But I got so scared  
>and I lost the moment again<em>

Back at the hotel room that Ian and Natalie shared. Ian signed as she was right there. But he had been too scared to talk to her or Dan. Scared at what they would say about Isabel and him. The moment had once again been lost.

_It's all that I can think about, oh  
>You're all that I can think about<em>

He could get Amy off his mind. She was different to all the other girls he had ever liked. __

_Is your heart taken?  
>Is there somebody else on your mind?<br>I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
>Just tell me, am I out of time?<em>

"Amy" Ian yelled the next day as he spotted her.  
>"Hi Ian" she replied as she turned to face him<br>they both stood in silence staring at each other  
>"So... how are you?" Ian asked breaking the silence<br>"Good" Amy replied "You?"  
>"I've been better" Ian told her.<p>

_Is your heart breaking?  
>How do you feel about me now?<br>I can't believe I let you walk away  
>When, when I Should Have Kissed You<em>

"Well I see you around" Amy smiled as she left.  
>Ian signed as he watched her walk away. He should have kissed her<p>

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<br>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<em>

_Every morning when I leave my house  
>I always look for you, yeah.<br>I see you everytime I close my eyes  
>What am I gonna do?<em>

As Ian left the hotel he scanned the streets for Amy.  
>But she wasn't there. Neither was Dan or Nellie<p>

_And all my friends say  
>That I'm punching over my weight<br>But in your eyes I  
>Saw how you were looking at me<em>

"You're looking for Amy. Aren't you?" Natalie said as she appeared behind him.  
>"Yes" Ian admitted.<br>"Well you might as well get over her" Natalie told him "She will hate us because of what mom did. Not to mention she dress like a blind homeless person"  
>"Natalie, how people dress isn't important" Ian told her<br>Natalie gasped "How can you say that"

_It's all that I can think about, oh  
>You're all that I can think about<em>

_Is your heart taken?  
>Is there somebody else on your mind?<br>I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
>Just tell me, am I out of time?<em>

_Is your heart breaking?  
>How do you feel about me now?<br>I can't believe I let you walk away  
>When, when I Should Have Kissed You<em>

"Amy can I ask you something" Dan asked his sister  
>"What do you want to know" Amy said as she looked up from her book<br>"Do you still like Ian" Dan blunted out  
>"I don't know any more" Amy admitted<p>

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<br>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<em>

_When you stood there  
>Just a heartbeat away<br>When we were dancing,  
>And you looked up at me<br>If I had known that  
>That I'd be feeling this way<br>If I could replay  
>I would have never let you go<br>No, oh  
>Never have let you go<br>Am I out of time?_

"Amy" Ian yelled as he ran after her "I'm sorry"  
>"For what?" Amy asked<br>"Everything" Ian told her "For leaving you in the Korea and what my mom did to you"  
>"It's not your fault" Amy told him<p>

_Is your heart taken?  
>Is there somebody else on your mind?<br>I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
>Just tell me, am I out of time?<em>

_Is your heart breaking?  
>How do you feel about me now?<br>I can't believe I let you walk away  
>When, when I Should Have Kissed You<em>

"I'll see you around" Ian told Amy as he turned to you  
>"Bye" Amy said. As they walked their different ways all they could think about was how they should have kissed.<p>

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<br>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<em>

**What do you think? Please Review  
>~Rachel-Rabbii<strong>


End file.
